noelsimssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Criminal Case/Characters
=Grimsborough= Season: Pacific Bay | Save the World | Mysteries of the Past | The Conspiracy | Travel in Time | Supernatural Investigations | City of Romance Case: Top | The Death of Rosa Wolf | Corpse in a Garden | The Grim Butcher | The Dockyard Killer | A Russian Case | Good Cop Dead Cop | Death by Crucifixion | Beautiful No More | Burned to the Bone | Under the Knife | Into the Vipers' Nest | Blood on the Trading Floor | Bomb Alert on Grimsborough | Fashion Victim | Family Blood | The Kiss of Death | The Last Supper | In the Dead of Night | Innocence Lost | A Deadly Game | The Secret Experiments | To Die or Not to Die | The Final Journey | Anatomy of a Murder | The Ghost of Grimsborough | The Summoning | The Lake's Bride | The Haunting of Elm Manor | No Smoke Without Fire | The Wollcrafts' Creature | Dog Eat Dog | Murder on Campus | Killing Me Softly | Dead Man Running | At the End of the Rope | The Devil's Playground | The Reaper and the Geek | Spring Break Massacre | Marked for Death | An Elementary Murder | The Rorschach Reaper | Blood and Glory | Troubled Waters | The Scent of Death | A Shot of Beauty | Drive, Swing, Die | One Wedding and a Funeral | Good Girls Don't Die | All the King's Horses | Snakes on the Stage | It All Ends Here | A Brave New World | Burying the Hatchet | The Poisoned Truth | Ashes to Ashes | There Will Be Blood The Death of Rosa Wolf ↑ Corpse in a Garden↑ The Grim Butcher↑ The Dockyard Killer↑ A Russian Case↑ Good Cop Dead Cop↑ Death by Crucifixion↑ Beautiful No More↑ Burned to the Bone↑ Under the Knife↑ Into the Vipers' Nest↑ Blood on the Trading Floor↑ Bomb Alert on Grimsborough↑ Fashion Victim↑ Family Blood↑ The Kiss of Death↑ The Last Supper↑ In the Dead of Night↑ Innocence Lost↑ A Deadly Game↑ The Secret Experiments↑ To Die or Not to Die↑ The Final Journey↑ Anatomy of a Murder↑ The Ghost of Grimsborough↑ The Summoning↑ The Lake's Bride↑ The Haunting of Elm Manor↑ No Smoke Without Fire↑ The Wollcrafts' Creature↑ Dog Eat Dog↑ Murder on Campus↑ Killing Me Softly↑ Dead Man Running↑ At the End of the Rope↑ The Devil's Playground↑ The Reaper and the Geek↑ Spring Break Massacre↑ Marked for Death↑ An Elementary Murder↑ The Rorschach Reaper↑ Blood and Glory↑ Troubled Waters↑ The Scent of Death↑ A Shot of Beauty↑ Drive, Swing, Die↑ One Wedding and a Funeral↑ Good Girls Don't Die↑ All the King's Horses↑ Snakes on the Stage↑ It All Ends Here↑ A Brave New World↑ Burying the Hatchet↑ The Poisoned Truth↑ Ashes to Ashes↑ There Will Be Blood↑ =Pacific Bay= Season: Grimsborough | Save the World | Mysteries of the Past | The Conspiracy | Travel in Time | Supernatural Investigations | City of Romance Case: Top | Welcome to Pacific Bay | Shark Attack! | Death on Wheels | What Dies Beneath | Dead Girl Rolling | The Ice Queen | Bayou Blood | Easy Prey | The Root of All Evil | Death by Moonshine | Smoke and Mirrors | Heartless | Payback | Eastern Promises | Spineless | Murder-Go-Round | Killing Time | Under the Skin | After the Storm | Cloudy with a Chance of Murder | Open Wounds | Under the Thunderdome | Of Rats and Men | The Eye of the Storm | Hanging by a Thread | Leap of Death | Hearts of Ice | Into the Woods | The Hunger Planes | The White Peaks Project | The End of the Night | The Young and the Lifeless | Once Upon a Crime | Wild Wild Death | Murdertown | Star Crime | Deadly Legacy | The Ship of Dreams | Dead Carpet | Road to Nowhere | Temple of Doom | The Seeds of Death | Crystal Death | Dead Space | The Ties That Bind | No Place Like Home | Smart Money | Uncivil Rights | Blood in the Blender | Immortal Sin | Programmed to Kill | Killer Takes All | Death at the Circus | Death by Martini | Blood Diamond | No Honor Among Thieves | A Killer Among Us | Into the Wastes | The Sting of Death | The Final Countdown Welcome to Pacific Bay↑ Shark Attack!↑ Death on Wheels↑ What Dies Beneath↑ Dead Girl Rolling↑ The Ice Queen↑ Bayou Blood↑ Easy Prey↑ The Root of All Evil↑ Death by Moonshine↑ Smoke and Mirrors↑ Heartless↑ Payback↑ Eastern Promises↑ Spineless↑ Murder-Go-Round↑ Killing Time↑ Under the Skin↑ After the Storm↑ Cloudy with a Chance of Murder↑ Open Wounds↑ Under the Thunderdome↑ Of Rats and Men↑ The Eye of the Storm↑ Hanging by a Thread↑ Leap of Death↑ Hearts of Ice↑ Into the Woods↑ The Hunger Planes↑ The White Peaks Project↑ The End of the Night↑ The Young and the Lifeless↑ Once Upon a Crime↑ Wild Wild Death↑ Murdertown↑ Star Crime↑ Deadly Legacy↑ The Ship of Dreams↑ Dead Carpet↑ Road to Nowhere↑ Temple of Doom↑ The Seeds of Death↑ Crystal Death↑ Dead Space↑ The Ties That Bind↑ No Place Like Home↑ Smart Money↑ Uncivil Rights↑ Blood in the Blender↑ Immortal Sin↑ Programmed to Kill↑ Killer Takes All↑ Death at the Circus↑ Death by Martini↑ Blood Diamond↑ No Honor Among Thieves↑ A Killer Among Us↑ Into the Wastes↑ The Sting of Death↑ The Final Countdown↑ =Save the World= Season: Grimsborough | Pacific Bay | Mysteries of the Past | The Conspiracy | Travel in Time | Supernatural Investigations | City of Romance Case: Top | The Murder of Amanda Love | God Save the Prince | Off with Their Heads | Auf Wieder-Slain | Murder's Cheap | When Shadows Fall | The Impossible Dream | Murder by Proxy | Death in the Desert | Killing Spring | I Spy a Mummy | The Parting Shot | Die by the Sword | Moscow Mole | Only Truth Remains | O Deadly Night | Fast Track to Murder | Horseback Mountain | Countdown to Murder | Bad Medicine | Treacherous Waters | Plagued by Death | Bloodywood | Peace and Dead Quiet | Insides Out | The Killer in the Rice | Dead in the Water | A Twist of Fate | Oh! Crazy Kill! | A Death Wish | The Murder Games | Death Match | A Stab in the Dark | The Sweet Escape | Speak, Friend, and Die | Six Feet Down Under | Out of the Blue | Crash and Burn | The Circle of Death | Kicking the Bucket | Diamond in the Rough | Going the Distance | In Plain Sight | Ice Rage | Murder, He Wrote | Shadow Nation | Total Eclipse of the Heart | Cheaters Never Win | The King's Shadow | Day of the Dead | Up in Smoke | Lifeless in Seattle | Double Trouble | Politically Incorrect | Operation Spyfall | Down to the Wire | The Darkest Hour The Murder of Amanda Love↑ God Save the Prince↑ Off with Their Heads↑ Auf Wieder-Slain↑ Murder's Cheap↑ When Shadows Fall↑ The Impossible Dream↑ Murder by Proxy↑ Death in the Desert↑ Killing Spring↑ I Spy a Mummy↑ The Parting Shot↑ Die by the Sword↑ Moscow Mole↑ Only Truth Remains↑ O Deadly Night↑ Fast Track to Murder↑ Horseback Mountain↑ Countdown to Murder↑ Bad Medicine↑ Treacherous Waters↑ Plagued by Death↑ Bloodywood↑ Peace and Dead Quiet↑ Insides Out↑ The Killer in the Rice↑ Dead in the Water↑ A Twist of Fate↑ Oh! Crazy Kill!↑ A Death Wish↑ The Murder Games↑ Death Match↑ A Stab in the Dark↑ The Sweet Escape↑ Speak, Friend, and Die↑ Six Feet Down Under↑ Out of the Blue↑ Crash and Burn↑ The Circle of Death↑ Kicking the Bucket↑ Diamond in the Rough↑ Going the Distance↑ In Plain Sight↑ Ice Rage↑ Murder, He Wrote↑ Shadow Nation↑ Total Eclipse of the Heart↑ Cheaters Never Win↑ The King's Shadow↑ Day of the Dead↑ Up in Smoke↑ Lifeless in Seattle↑ Double Trouble↑ Politically Incorrect↑ Operation Spyfall↑ Down to the Wire↑ The Darkest Hour↑ =Mysteries of the Past= Season: Grimsborough | Pacific Bay | Save the World | The Conspiracy | Travel in Time | Supernatural Investigations | City of Romance Case: Top | The Murder of Mrs Stanbury | Welcome to Concordia! | Slash and Burn | In the Line of Fire | A Murder Carol | Shear Murder | In the Name of the Father | Let Me Down Gently | The Talking Dead | Sweet Revenge | Let Her Eat Cake | That Sinking Feeling | Behind the Mask | Breaking the Glass Ceiling | Checkmate | Out of Steam | Monkey Business | Electrical Hazard | The Higher You Rise | Sinners and Saints | Eyes Wide Shut | Blue Blazes | Overkill | Death is a Cabaret | Slayer's End | Death Without Parole | Giving up the Ghost | Little Murder on the Prairie | 3:10 to Death | Blood Bath | How the East Was Won | Bridge over Troubled Water | Civil Blood | Hold Your Tongue | Stick to Your Guns | Burning Bridges | In Love and War | Death Comes to Lunch | Stockbroken | Apprehend Me If You're Able | Get Off Your High Horse | Talk of the Town | The Heart of the Matter | The Witching Hour | Graveyard Shift | Doctor, Interrupted | Turn for the Worse | Doom Service | Unsafe Haven | The Machiavellian Candidate | The Swan Song | Tipping the Scales | A Study in Pink | A Family Affair | Arrow of Injustice | The New Truth! | Resistance is Fatal | One Dead More | Inglorious Justice | Best Laid Plans | Last Stand for Justice The Murder of Mrs Stanbury↑ Welcome to Concordia!↑ Slash and Burn↑ In the Line of Fire↑ A Murder Carol↑ Shear Murder↑ In the Name of the Father↑ Let Me Down Gently↑ The Talking Dead↑ Sweet Revenge↑ Let Her Eat Cake↑ That Sinking Feeling↑ Behind the Mask↑ Breaking the Glass Ceiling↑ Checkmate↑ Out of Steam↑ Monkey Business↑ Electrical Hazard↑ The Higher You Rise↑ Sinners and Saints↑ Eyes Wide Shut↑ Blue Blazes↑ Overkill↑ Death is a Cabaret↑ Slayer's End↑ Death Without Parole↑ Giving up the Ghost↑ Little Murder on the Prairie↑ 3:10 to Death↑ Blood Bath↑ How the East Was Won↑ Bridge over Troubled Water↑ Civil Blood↑ Hold Your Tongue↑ Stick to Your Guns↑ Burning Bridges↑ In Love and War↑ Death Comes to Lunch↑ Stockbroken↑ Apprehend Me If You're Able↑ Get Off Your High Horse↑ Talk of the Town↑ The Heart of the Matter↑ The Witching Hour↑ Graveyard Shift↑ Doctor, Interrupted↑ Turn for the Worse↑ Doom Service↑ Unsafe Haven↑ The Machiavellian Candidate↑ The Swan Song↑ Tipping the Scales↑ A Study in Pink↑ A Family Affair↑ Arrow of Injustice↑ The New Truth!↑ Resistance is Fatal↑ One Dead More↑ Inglorious Justice↑ Best Laid Plans↑ Last Stand for Justice↑ =The Conspiracy= Season: Grimsborough | Pacific Bay | Save the World | Mysteries of the Past | Travel in Time | Supernatural Investigations | City of Romance Case: Top | The Dead and the Beautiful | Snake in the Grass | Hell Is Other People | The Saddest of All Keys | Cross My Heart | Too Cruel for School | Hear My Cry | Flatline | Stonewalled | Shooting Star | The Bloom of Doom | Hot Mess | The Art of Murder | Gone Pear-Shaped | Byte the Dust | Murder on the Dance Floor | Buzz Kill | Downward-Facing Dead | Game Over | The Lost City | No Mercy for Old Men | Writer's Blocked | Color Me Murdered | I Lost My Heart in Xerda | The Truth Hurts | Muddying the Waters | Bone of Contention | Behind These Walls | Dead Men Tell No Tales | Light My Fire | Blood in the Water | Domesday | Things Fall Apart | A Rock and a Hard Place | Death in My Hand | In Cold Blood | Up in Flames | Final Cut | Pain in the Neck | Deadeye | Game, Set, Murder | Trick or Treat | Lashing Out | Fields of Murder | A Crime Like No Udder | A Pointy End | Like a Pig to the Slaughter | In Vino Veritas | To Kingdom Come | Dearly Departured | Lights Out | Out of Breath | Head Case | Playing Dead | Breaking News | Running Scared | To Eternity and Beyond | Reap What You Sow | Extinguished | Eve of Disaster | Blaze of Glory The Dead and the Beautiful↑ Snake in the Grass↑ Hell Is Other People↑ The Saddest of All Keys↑ Cross My Heart↑ Too Cruel for School↑ Hear My Cry↑ Flatline↑ Stonewalled↑ Shooting Star↑ The Bloom of Doom↑ Hot Mess↑ The Art of Murder↑ Gone Pear-Shaped↑ Byte the Dust↑ Murder on the Dance Floor↑ Buzz Kill↑ Downward-Facing Dead↑ Game Over↑ The Lost City↑ No Mercy for Old Men↑ Writer's Blocked↑ Color Me Murdered↑ I Lost My Heart in Xerda↑ The Truth Hurts↑ Muddying the Waters↑ Bone of Contention↑ Behind These Walls↑ Dead Men Tell No Tales↑ Light My Fire↑ Blood in the Water↑ Domesday↑ Things Fall Apart↑ A Rock and a Hard Place↑ Death in My Hand↑ In Cold Blood↑ Up in Flames↑ Final Cut↑ Pain in the Neck↑ Deadeye↑ Game, Set, Murder↑ Trick or Treat↑ Lashing Out↑ Fields of Murder↑ A Crime Like No Udder↑ A Pointy End↑ Like a Pig to the Slaughter↑ In Vino Veritas↑ To Kingdom Come↑ Dearly Departured↑ Lights Out↑ Out of Breath↑ Head Case↑ Playing Dead↑ Breaking News↑ Running Scared↑ To Eternity and Beyond↑ Reap What You Sow↑ Extinguished↑ Eve of Disaster↑ Blaze of Glory↑ =Travel in Time= Season: Grimsborough | Pacific Bay | Save the World | Mysteries of the Past | The Conspiracy | Supernatural Investigations | City of Romance Case: Top | The Murder of Napoleon | Death as Old as Time | Stranded in Gaul | When in Rome | A Greek Tragedy | Egypt is Burning | Summer of Death | Gone in 30 Seconds | Houston, We Have a Problem﻿ | What Happens in Vegas... | Crime and Punishment | A Tudor Murder﻿ | Hell to Pay﻿ | Murder is No Joke﻿ | Pride Comes Before the Fall﻿ | Till Death Do Us Part | Back to the Future | Rebel Without a Pulse | Bash of the Year﻿ | Fake News | Fool's Gold | Anchors Aweigh! | A Pirate’s Death for Me | Shipwrecked! | Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered | Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! | A Mongolian Tale | Fountain of Death | For Whom the Bell Tolls | A Slice of Death | The Wrath of Khan | Time's Up The Murder of Napoleon↑ Death as Old as Time↑ Stranded in Gaul↑ When in Rome↑ A Greek Tragedy↑ Egypt is Burning↑ Summer of Death↑ Gone in 30 Seconds↑ Houston, We Have a Problem﻿↑ What Happens in Vegas...↑ Crime and Punishment↑ A Tudor Murder﻿↑ Hell to Pay﻿↑ Murder is No Joke﻿↑ Pride Comes Before the Fall﻿↑ Till Death Do Us Part↑ Back to the Future↑ Rebel Without a Pulse↑ Bash of the Year﻿↑ Fake News↑ Fool's Gold↑ Anchors Aweigh!↑ A Pirate’s Death for Me↑ Shipwrecked!↑ Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered↑ Going Once, Going Twice, Dead!↑ A Mongolian Tale↑ Fountain of Death↑ For Whom the Bell Tolls↑ A Slice of Death↑ The Wrath of Khan↑ Time's Up↑ =Supernatural Investigations= Season: Grimsborough | Pacific Bay | Save the World | Mysteries of the Past | The Conspiracy | Travel in Time | City of Romance Case: Top | Blood Lust | One Bigfoot in the Grave | The Curse of Black Ridge | Hour of the Wolf | Immortal Combat | Bad Vibes | Gut Out | Hashtag Murder | Mad World | The Ghost of Murders Past | A One-Wolf Open Slay | Dead Heat | Weirder Stuff | Winter Murderland | The Tree of Death | This American Death | Don't Die over Spilled Milk | Over the Edge | A Murder of Crows | Scry for Help Blood Lust↑ One Bigfoot in the Grave↑ The Curse of Black Ridge↑ Hour of the Wolf↑ Immortal Combat↑ Bad Vibes↑ Gut Out↑ Hashtag Murder↑ Mad World↑ The Ghost of Murders Past↑ A One-Wolf Open Slay↑ Dead Heat↑ Weirder Stuff↑ Winter Murderland↑ The Tree of Death↑ This American Death↑ Don't Die over Spilled Milk↑ Over the Edge↑ A Murder of Crows↑ Scry for Help↑ =City of Romance= Season: Grimsborough | Pacific Bay | Save the World | Mysteries of the Past | The Conspiracy | Travel in Time | Supernatural Investigations